HEROES RP 1: Demonic Revival! Return of the Blacklust Clan
Plot The Blacklust Clan...... nutorious in a forgotten future timeline for taking over the world during a long era of peace, but was taken down by a band of people from the Time Patrol lead by Junior the Hedgehog. It has been some time since the orginal creator of the clan, Rose Blacklust, was defeated.....but now....in the Underworld, she plots her revenge. On all those who live on the planet's surface, Characters HEROES Operatives Markus the Technohound (Apollo) Aqua the Dragoness (Apollo) Charlot The Koala (AU) Ravoka the Wolf (R67) Sam the rabbit (S.T.R) Verta the Hedgehog (S7) Xeno the Hedgehog (R67) Theta the Otter () Dawn the Kuikon Other/Side Heroes Villains Blacklust Clan *Rose Norissa Blacklust *Gizzelle Moranda Blacklust *Jakoby Blacklust *Syn Blacklust Other Villains Saren Arterius (Saren) Xavek the techno Organic (Saren) Mage Esquair (Earth) Moros C. Nekrozia (Saren) Rules # Major and All RP Rules Apply # Dont Hijack the Plot this counts for Heroes AND Villains # Im serious, this RP has a planned villian and somewhat of a Planned outcome. Please dont hijack. # Please dont Start Drama # PLEASE Dont let people fall behind # For the HEROES Characters, they all either know or somwhat know each other already # If you are not a HEROES Opertive, feel free to add a character to a secton that matches his/her mortality (Hero/Villian) # If you have a character listed, but cannot edit, no problem there's no rush. # Dont take up time when editing. Act 1 Chapter 1: Recovery It has been days since Markus' body was injured by LDS' attack. The heroic caninne layed in his digital recovery pod having the missing parts of his body slowly recover. As of now the team's second in command is watching over things as Markus is unable to lead. Charlot knocks on Markus' wall. "Hello? Markus, it's Charlot." Markus: *laying down in his pod he speaks. "Come in...Im alone..." Charlot walks in with a vase of flowers. She places it on his counter. "Get well soon." Markus didnt say a word but smiled. His body was half complete....half wire frame. It would take some time for him to have it fully restored. "Thank you Charlot....." Charlot smiles brightly. Markus smiles back as he digitaly moved the vase over to the counter beside him. "Wireframe Base Comeplete. Begining Organ Restoration Process....now Initiating Subject Sleep Mode" said the computer as it worked hard on restoring Markus' body. As the process inplied, the computer was now tasked with restoring his organs and other important innards. "Listen....I'm going to be away for a while...my body will be put in a short hibernaton until my body is fully complete." he sad as the Pod's windows started to cover it's glass with iron doors. "Ive tasked the computer to make my brain into an AI until then......and even that will take its time but not as much as my body's restoration. Charlot...I want you to tell everyone this...and to tell them not to worry." he said with a serious face. "Understand, Markus." Charlot said. Outside in the main building, Aqua waited for Charlot in the pit that was in the middle of the room. Worried about her friend, and leader she wrapped herself up in a blanket. Ravoka and Xeno enter the main building and seat themsevles, remaining relatively quiet. Charlot returns to the main building, taking her seat. "W..well? How is he?" asked Aqua sqirming over to Charlot. "He's stable and recovering." Charlot said. Aqua sighed. "As long as he's okay im relived...now I guess we should monitor the world I guess...." Sam walks in the room with concern in his eyes. "What did I miss? How's Markus?" "He's recovering, Sam." Charlot said. Aqua sighed. "I...um.....I need to monitor the ocean defences." she said walking out fast. Charlot just cocks an eyebrow as Aqua leaves. There was a small beep from the monitor that signaled a Mission Alert. "Ooh, a mission!" Sam said excitedly. "Grrreat." Charlot said silently and a bit annoyed. Chapter 2: Discovery On the monitor there was an old man in a lab coat. Behind him looked like laboratory with many people, possibly scientitst, runing frantic. "D'uha HEROES, we're in need of your assistance!" The sounds of a plasma gun is heard in the background "W...what was that? Go Check on the intruder! Block all the entrances!" A strange metallic voice spoke as a plasma shot was fired at the scientist. "Filthy organics... You tried to harvest my technology.. Now you will burn!" "Umm, what's going on?" Sam nervously said. Charlot snuggles with a Sheldon plush doll. A strange creature that seems to be more cybernetic than organic could be seen attacking the scientists before it fired at the monitor to disrupt the connection Aqua stands up to turn the connection off. "Well....should we deploy as a team or send a small group? Without Markus I dont know what to do...." she said stroking her wings. Back in the lab, a yellow lynx wearing a simple gunmetal grey trench coat with a strange tattoo on his forehead and a scythe on his back walked up to the creature. "Nice.. Now we wait for the local do gooders to show up.." The cat said in a bored tone. "Yes, then we exterminate them.. Isn't that right... Saren?" The creature said in anticipation. "Correct... Xavek.." The cat said before the two chuckled. One of the female scientists crawled over to a sealed door, to put in it's Emergancy Lockdown doors. "T...they must not be able to reach them..." Xavek turned towards the crawling female scientist and casually fired a plasma shot at her back. "So there is something of value here... Excellent." Saren grinned. "N...no....." she said before blacking out. The door had some words on it that said "Black Heart Containment" Saren and Xavek walked towards the door, they were soon joined by Moros, who had travelled to the lab via the void because he was drawn to the laboratory for reasons yet to be revealed. "Well now.. Time to see what's so special here..." Saren muttered. "aw... we are all here... Psychopaths... machines of death... *evidently disgusted* and even the rubble..." There is far too much sand on the floor... Moros turned towards the voice, his usual blank expression on his face.